


Adam du Mortain and Evelyn Johnson

by VintageVamp



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot Collection, Tension, The Wayhaven Chronicles, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageVamp/pseuds/VintageVamp
Summary: A journey of the detective and Adam to slowly move forward in their relationship. (Basically a collection of one shots that contain their journey)
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s), Female Detective & Adam du Mortain
Kudos: 1





	1. Wind

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are mine except my OC detective! More notes at the End of the chapter!

Evelyn had been busy with more than a few tasks since their previous mission. The Maa-alused were now given a safe land to create a home at, and there were no signs of Trappers in the past few weeks. The Agency kept trying to find out about the ‘Leader’ of the rogue supernaturals, but so far, they had no luck. Unit Alpha was sent back to their original place, as Unit Bravo resumed their routine of patrols of the city. 

“Yeah, I’ll work on it. No need to get the Mayor involved in this, I am already tired with handling one Friedman today.” Evelyn said, finally packing her stuff to leave the office. Tina giggled, the thought of Douglas’s fixation on Eve always made her crack up. “Fine! And don’t forget our night out for tomorrow! You won’t get to make excuses anymore! I even managed to convince Verda for this one!” She squeaked in excitement, her curls bouncing on her shoulder. Evelyn sighed. She knew there was no backing out of this.

Even though Unit Bravo trusted her to handle herself, because of her excellence in combat, the thought still didn’t fit well with them, of her going anywhere without at least one of them by her side. But it was her life, and her choices. “Yeah I won’t back out this time…” She rose her hands in defeat, earning a smile on Tina’s lips. 

“Also, Eve?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure that… you are doing the right thing?” Tina’s tone covered nothing but concern. Evelyn’s brow furrowed in conflict. It was probably a longshot, but she had to do it. There was a 95% chance of her being disappointed, from the given history… but she had had enough. No more games. 

She gave a tight nod, and smiled, leaving the station. The wind had been chilly. The spring almost over… the coming monsoon already humming in the air. Her beige trench coat swayed with the current, as her short brown hair blew across her face. It was a good night for walking home. Her thoughts had been occupied with her decision, an unsaid script printing in her mind, every word weaving perfectly. This was it. She would finally talk to Adam. 

Just the thought of his name made her heart flutter, the thought of his icy green eyes on her making blood creep at her cheeks. Why am I even bothering so much? He barely acts as if it affects him. She thought. But she very well knew that it did affect him. Just like it did to her. 

She changed her course, and headed in the direction of the warehouse, obviously unaffected by the fact that it was too dark, and the forest was too dense. “Detective.” There it was, the heavy voice, the musky scent. “Adam?” She turned around and found him standing behind, in his woollen grey coat and the black tight tee. 

Adam looked over at Eve, concern and worry hugging his expressions. But the look on her face was entirely different from his, the blush crept on her cheeks, her heart almost screaming to come out of her chest, as she swallowed nervously. Her light blue eyes glimmered in the dark, catching his utmost attention. 

“What are you doing here at this hour?” He approached the matter at hand directly, avoiding to be distracted by anything else. Everything she had planned to say to him vanished into thin air. Just the sight of him already leaving her speechless. “I…um, oh well… I was just coming to you guys. At the warehouse.” It was completely classic of her to not being able to talk to anyone. Adam’s similar behaviour not helping either of their situations.

Adam frowned disapprovingly, “Is there something urgent that you couldn’t have called me— us, to pick you up?” He stuttered. Sometimes he couldn’t believe the fact that he had been embarrassed in front of the detective more than in his entire life. Evelyn expected his reaction to her walk through the forest at night. 

“Well… I wanted to… um, talk. To you.” It was visible enough, how much she struggled to confess the truth, catching Adam completely off-guard. “Talk?” He asked nonchalantly. He wouldn’t dare to show his nervousness in front of her, not when he knew exactly what she was talking about. 

Her eyes suddenly met his in an instant, showing nothing but uncertainty, and vulnerability in her usually intimidating and bold blue. “What are we?” The question came out before she could control herself. It had become too distracting, too overwhelming. The spark just lingering between them, the flames touching and slightly burning the edges, but not enough to set them alight. 

Adam pressed his lips in a thin line, glancing away. Why is he trying so hard? He cursed himself. He hated hurting her. But he also couldn’t get himself to admit to the possibility of him deserving Evelyn’s affection. There were moments, when his long and thick wall would weaken, bits and pieces of letting her in, but the gaps would immediately fill themselves as she would leave. 

“Please Adam. You can’t keep doing this to me. At least say something!” Her voice rose slightly, as the buried frustration started surfacing. He couldn’t look at her. He knew if he would… he would give in. But he wasn’t ready. Not yet. Eve couldn’t believe him. She was standing right in front of him, the question hanging in the air, and still he would dare to avoid her gaze. 

“Fine! Just know that I won’t be polite from next time! If there would be one…” She scoffed and started walking back towards the road. The words managed to cut through Adam’s heart, he could hear her quiet sobs as she walked away from him. His fingers curled into a fist as he forced himself to try to go after her. But his stubbornness got the better of him. 

“Aah—!” Evelyn’s voice reached to his ears, instinctively making him run to her. To protect her. He wrapped his arms around her, stopping her fall, as her eyes were shut closed, ready to bare the pain. As soon as she realized she wasn’t hitting the ground, her eyes slowly opened… finding Adam’s arms around her.

She could feel the heat radiating off of him, even though their thick coats hugged them. He couldn’t get himself to look away this time, just as he realized how beautiful she was under the moonlight. There was depth in her light blue eyes, a glow, which he understood… was only reserved for him. Her tears were dried as she took in Adam’s features. They had never been this close before. She couldn’t believe it was possible, for him too look more handsome than he already was.

Adam’s hand hesitantly reached to Eve’s face, the back of his fingers trailing her warm cheek. His touch set her heart on fire, a sudden intimacy she wasn’t sure they were capable of. “Has… anyone ever told you, that you have such… beautiful eyes?” He whispered, completely unaware of his own words, as she captivated him. The sudden confession made Evelyn’s pulse go even higher. Did he… just say that she had beautiful eyes? It was nearly unbelievable, but she knew she wasn’t dreaming… because usually at a time like this, she would wake up in shock. 

“Adam… I…” Her speechlessness conveyed enough of what she felt by his words. Both of them remained unmoving until a rustle of the bushes and trees due to the strong wind captured their attention. Adam’s eyes suddenly snapped, as if he had been zoned out before. He realised that none of them were willing to break the contact. 

He brought himself to clear his throat, “We… we should get you back to your apartment.” He broke away. The instant gap between them left Eve feeling cold, in a different way, but she was too overwhelmed to object him. His voice kept echoing in her mind, as the awkward silence lingered all the way back to her apartment. 

They reached to her door, an instinctive déjà vu passing over both of them. With a hint of nostalgia. “Um… thanks… for walking me home.” She murmured, an unknown joy still spreading across her heart. She knew that they certainly didn’t talk, yet, she wasn’t willing to break the moment she was enjoying. They will talk, but not then. Adam gave her a nod and started walking to the stairs. 

Against his usual self, he turned to glance at her one last time, finding that she was looking right at him. He didn’t regret what he said. Her eyes were the most beautiful ones he had ever seen, and no one could object that. She gave him one last smile, and went inside the apartment.

Unusually, he smiled to himself… and made his way downstairs.


	2. Metaphors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot for day 10 of @wayhavenmonthly on tumblr. Based on the key word History. A small moment shared between Adam and Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Adam loves his detective? (This chapter is just a short prompt. So just 850 words.)

The big city never really liked or trusted Wayhaven, or its citizens. The fact was certainly changed since Murphy was caught and the Agency recruited Evelyn.

“Excuse me! Small town detective coming through!” She made her way to the black SUV parked at the other side of the road. As soon as she reached, Felix looked out of the window, with a familiar grin on his face, “Small town detective?”

Evelyn pouted, but didn’t reply. She settled in the front seat, Adam at the driver’s seat. “What’s the fuss all about anyway?” Felix asked, curiously looking at the crowd-filled road. “It’s an exhibition.” She sighed.

“An exhibition?” Nate’s glance quirked up from his phone, at which he had been looking quizzically for a few minutes then. “The city college recently had a big funding, so they requested a few monumental art pieces to be transferred there for a while…” Evelyn looked at Nate, “So that the students can get some… sort of inspiration.”

The tone in Evelyn’s voice remained neutral but the look on her face gave away the skeptism she felt. “Can we just go?” Mason said, completely uninterested in the upcoming conversation. Nate looked at him with a frown, obviously wanting to know more about the exhibition. Adam sighed.

“We have to report back to Agent Johnson.” He said, his eyes pinned to the road. “Report what? That we still haven’t made any progress?” Felix said mockingly, making Adam’s grip tighter on the steering wheel. “Felix…” Evelyn looked at him with a disappointed look.

“What? I am just saying! We can go to an exhibition instead of going back to sulking! Even Natey wants to go! Don’t you?” Felix nudged Nate, as Nate rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

“Fine, but not more than a few hours.” Adam said, knowing that he would be ganged upon if he won’t agree. “I knew you had it in you Almighty Leader!” Felix grinned and jumped out of the car, who was eventually followed by Nate like a tired parent.

“What about you? Where will you be Mason?” Evelyn asked.

Mason took out his pack of cigarettes from his pocket, and opened the door. It was enough for her to know that he will be back in time. Adam opened the door and stepped outside, his hand reaching to his sunglasses. Evelyn sighed, tired after the unfruitful running around the bustle of the city.

Her gaze turned to Adam who wasn’t standing there anymore. She could take care of herself very well, but it was unnatural of Adam to leave her alone.

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She took it out with a sigh, remembering that she had kept a reminder for taking aspirins every now and then on Dr. Turner’s consult. According to her schedule she should’ve been in her appartment by then, sipping a nice cup of coffee with slow jazz playing in the background but here she was, sitting alone in one of the Agency’s car.

She rubbed her temples, when a pleasant smell reached to her, making her turn to her window. She saw Adam standing with a cup of vanilla latte in his hand, offering to her. An unsaid look exchanged between them, as she took the paper cup.

“I thought you might need this.” He said, lightly leaning on her open window, trying not to create a dent. Evelyn’s face was flushed as she noticed the concern in his voice. “Yeah… thanks.”

He gave her a small smile, his sunglasses hanging at the collar of his shirt, as his green eyes glimmered in adoration. Trying not to disturb the moment, Evelyn asked, “So, if you… won’t mind me asking…” she stopped, looking at him to make sure he wasn’t back to his stoicism. He kept gazing at her with a small smile as she continued.

“Did you… have a family? Before…um, you were turned?” She asked, a pinch of regret flashing in her voice as she managed to ask the question. It took a moment for him to regain his composure as he exhaled sharply.

“Yes.”

A wave of relief washed over her as she saw him not backing out of the conversation like every other time they tried to talk. They were taking their relationship at a very slow pace, and Evelyn had no problem with it, but she was glad that they were making some progress instead of being stagnant in one place.

“And?” She continued, placing her hand on his, her fingers warm from the coffee she held. He slowly interlaced his fingers with hers, holding her hand gently, as he gave a quiet chuckle, “And the rest is history.”

She looked at him disapprovingly, the mock in the gesture transparent enough to make him laugh softly. “You are the worst.” She smirked and took a sip of her coffee.

He brought her hand to his lips, brushing a kiss on her knuckles. The act flusttering her more than she knew. “And you are the best.” Adam whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are on tumblr, you can follow me on @vintage-vamp to read these fics there! Thankyou for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr to keep up with all the works! @vintage-vamp


End file.
